An Evening of Unexpected Delights
by Casa Circe
Summary: Rumbelle Regency AU. The mysterious Lord Stiltskin makes a surprise appearance at the assembly ball, intimidating everyone except a curious young lady, who is determined to learn more about him.


An Evening of Unexpected Delights.

 _Note: This is for Once Upon a Time Secret Santa, and it's my Christmas present to ninabonita4 on Tumblr._

 _It's my first attempt at a Rumbelle story and it's a Regency-ish AU. I'm a sucker for balls and dance scenes so that's what I went with. It really helps that these two had a romantic dance scene on the show. It's a simple one-shot but hopefully still an interesting to read. I'm no Jane Austen but I've dabbled in Austen fanfiction so I've tried to write in a more formal style that hopefully stays true to the characters._

 _I'm still rooting for them to be happy together in spite of all the weirdness the show has imposed on them. They are endgame, I feel certain of it._

 _I also made a little fanmix for this fic on 8tracks, so send me a message if you want the link._

 _Hope it's not too out of character and that you enjoy reading this! Merry Christmas!_

.

.

.

.

.

"What on earth is _he_ doing here?"

A hush fell over the assembly room at the arrival of the familiar but unwelcome presence. Everyone stared at him with a mixture of curiosity and anxiety, for Lord Rumple Stiltskin was a slightly controversial figure in the kingdom, an obscenely rich and influential nobleman whose source of wealth was mysteriously unknown.

There were rumors of the unsavory nature of his dealings with many of the most prominent people in the county and his reputation was somewhat shrouded in some intrigue. He had always been invited to balls and assemblies, out of respect for his wealth and position, but he very rarely attended such events, preferring to retreat to the comfort of his castle.

But on this evening, he had decided to startle the local community by making an appearance. Not many were aware of the mischievous streak in his personality. People were too busy being intimidated by him. And he enjoyed seeing their nervous expressions as he entered the ballroom. He was certain that this was the only part of the evening he would even enjoy.

Several lords and ladies greeted him awkwardly, and the host of the ball tried his best to mask his surprise at seeing him there. The ladies present covered their faces with their fans as they discreetly whispered stories to each other about the strange gentleman's business. They tried to sneak glances at him but averted their gaze whenever he would turn in their direction.

"What an honor to have you grace my humble ball," the host said.

Lord Stiltskin merely nodded. "I have a number of business affairs to discuss with several of your guests," he replied, "And as they have been avoiding me for the past few weeks, I decided that it would be best to approach them on such an occasion. And how convenient that they are all here."

The aforementioned business associates looked at each other nervously. There was no escaping Lord Stiltskin now. They were cornered. The sly lord grinned as he nodded to them, assured that he would have an amusing evening indeed.

But there was one member of the crowd who was completely fascinated by this unwelcome guest. Lady Belle French, only daughter of Lord French, watched curiously as the mysterious Lord Stiltskin made his way across the room to talk to his associates. Though he was not a tall man, he had such a powerful presence about him that she could not help but take notice. The air around him seemed filled with an indescribable energy, one that repelled others but drew her to him.

Belle had heard many stories about the man but she had never seen him in person before. She had formed quite an unflattering image of him in her mind but now that she saw the real thing, she had to admit that she found him rather handsome. He was clearly different from any nobleman she had ever met, but then again, she often felt different from the other ladies she knew, lost in her books and imagining endless magical adventures, instead of focusing on needlework and playing the pianoforte.

In the course of the evening, Lord Stiltskin was formally introduced to all the guests at the ball. And though he only gave a cursory glance at every new acquaintance, he memorized their names and faces, keeping all the information safely stored in his memory for when he might need it someday. Belle had been nervous to meet him but he paid her no more attention than he did the other ladies present.

But as the night wore on, he sensed her interest in him. He would often catch her staring at him, and she would not immediately avert her eyes when his gaze met hers. And where he was accustomed to seeing suspicion and fear in people's gazes, hers held only genuine curiosity. He was intrigued.

.

.

.

"May I have the pleasure?"

Belle stared incredulously at Lord Stiltskin's outstretched hand and for a few moments, she found herself unable to respond. Suddenly, all eyes in the room were on her. She caught sight of her father in one corner of the room and their was an expression of disapproval on his face. But when Belle looked back at Lord Stiltskin, she saw him looking at her expectantly. And she did not want to refuse.

"Certainly," she replied, taking his hand.

He led her to the dance floor as the room erupted in whispers and speculations. Belle had no idea why she had been chosen as a dance partner since Lord Stiltskin had never been known to dance with anyone before. But she had been curious about him all evening and this was finally her chance to learn more about the mysterious stranger.

The music started and they got into position. For the first few moments, they were both focused on their movements and they didn't speak. Belle noticed that her partner danced well, with a grace and finesse many of the other lords sorely lacked. She was pleased and part of her wondered where he had learned to dance like that and with whom he had practiced.

Lord Stiltskin observed her carefully and to his amusement, she did not seem the least bit bothered to be dancing with him, despite the controversy they were surely causing in the rest of the room. The young lady smiled and danced and looked like she was thoroughly enjoying herself.

How interesting, he thought.

At length, Belle initiated the conversation, unable to contain her curiosity for much longer.

"I am honored that you chose me to be your partner this evening, Lord Stiltskin," she began, "But may I ask why you chose me, in particular, when there are so many young ladies without a partner?'

"Ah, but none, I am sure, who would have accepted my hand so readily," Stiltskin replied with a smile.

Belle blushed slightly at this. "I am sure no one would have been rude enough to refuse you."

"You'd be surprised, Miss French," said Stiltksin.

"Besides, I am well aware of my reputation of being somewhat intimidating," he added slyly, "and you were the only one here who did not avert their gaze when I looked at you. I was curious to see how far your courage would extend."

Belle laughed at this and Lord Stiltskin was even more intrigued. Not a lot of people would have reacted in such a way to what he had said.

"People are always telling me that I am more daring for my own good," Belle remarked cheerfully, "But I find that a life lived in constant doubt and hesitation is no life at all. One must seize every opportunity to try something new."

"An unusual perspective," Lord Stiltskin commented, "but one that does you credit."

Belle blushed again. "I suppose it's because I often get carried away by my imagination," she explained, "People tell me that I read too many books."

"Hardly a flaw in my eyes," Lord Stiltskin replied, to Belle's delight, "In fact, many people here would benefit from reading a book or two every now and then."

"I'm afraid not everyone shares your view on that," Belle said, "But I'm glad that someone agrees with me at last."

"And what did you imagine I would be like, when you accepted my offer to dance?" Stiltskin asked curiously.

Belle pondered his question for a few moments. "I had absolutely no idea," she answered earnestly, "You were such a mystery that I would have been content to know anything about you at all."

"And what have you learned about me so far?" Stiltskin asked.

"Not much, but enough for me to understand that people may have grossly misjudged your character," Belle replied.

"Indeed?" Lord Stiltskin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know that you dance beautifully and that you do not disapprove of people reading many books," Belle said, "so already I have quite a high opinion of you."

"I thank you," Stiltskin replied, slightly taken aback by such praise.

"Forgive me for being so bold," Belle said, suddenly embarrassed.

"There is nothing to forgive, Miss French," Stiltskin assured her, "In fact, I must thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

"What started out as an ordinary evening has yielded some unexpected delights," he replied with a smile. Belle returned the gesture warmly.

They danced several more dances after that, both of them lost in lively conversation, defying all the disapproving looks and ignoring all the unsavory comments of the people around them. It seemed to them both that they had finally found a kindred spirit in the face of their society's constant hypocrisy and constraint. And they were both determined to make the most of this.

.

.

.

A few days later, Miss Belle French received a note, politely inviting her to browse through the extensive library at Lord Stiltskin's manor "if she ever felt the need to broaden her horizons further."

She eagerly accepted the invitation.


End file.
